


sing me a lullaby

by Dictatorofbutts



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DEADrien agreste, F/M, Ghosts, Identity Reveal, Supernatural Elements, a shitton of angst, and fluff, back at it again with the sadfics, originally a one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dictatorofbutts/pseuds/Dictatorofbutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir dies leaving his ring behind. Ladybug keeps it. Now possessing the miraculous of creation and the miraculous of destruction - will she be able to bring him back from the dead?<br/>(I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cur- no, I killed the cat

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the sadfics!  
> I have no clue how to rate it. 
> 
> This fic isn't beta-ed (?) and English is not my first language.

Sometimes a second can feel like hours and sometimes a second all it takes to end one’s life.  
  
It all had happened too fast to be processed.  
  
Sometimes having a creative mind meant that your senses had a better memory; sometimes you wish you didn’t have it. There are only a few things Marinette could remember of the previous fight.

_[You are my sunshine, my only sunshine]_

It was a rainy day in April and the akumatized person was highly aggressive. A young boy whose girlfriend had broken up with him. She’d emotionally broken him when she gave back the key to their ‘love lock’. The akuma had decided to settle in said key, which meant that the item she needed to destroy was smaller than usual. Several giant keys appeared in the air and if they touched a civilian, they pierced through their body to ‘lock their hearts’ – causing their heart to stop beating.  
  
Ladybug needed to get really close to the villain to take the akumatized key. Due to Chat Noir who kicked the key out of his hand and the lucky charm –which ironically consisted of a box full of locks – Ladybug was able to take it.

_[you make me happy, when skies are gray]_

  
She had just turned around for a second to grab the key when it happened.The smell of storm filled her nose suddenly spiked with the iron smell of blood. The rumble of thunder echoed in her ears combined with a sudden scream of pain – she recognized the voice as her partner’s. Pictures of a key piercing right through Chat’s body were burned into her memory.  
  
This wasn’t supposed to happen. There was a ringing tone in her ears which she later identified as her own voice screaming Chat’s name. Instinctively Marinette threw her yo-yo at the akuma, causing it to back away far enough to gain the needed time to catch her partner. His body was shivering in her arms as she gently placed him on the ground. Blood. There was too much blood.

 _[You'll never know dear, how much I love you_ _  
Please don't take my sunshine away]_

‘Focus,’ she taunted herself and slammed her hand on the ground with such strength that the key was smashed into little pieces. The black little butterfly that wiggled his way through her gloved fingers was caught quicker than ever before.  
  
Ladybug didn’t spend much time watching it fly away. Her body spun around to the boy lying on the ground in a puddle of his own blood. “No,” were the first words that emitted her followed by a string of No’s. Her knees hitting the ground next to him, causing the water on the ground to splash upwards. With her bottom lip trembling, she reached out for him.  
  
“Chat,” Marinette said as she pulled his head in her lap. His breath made a whistling sound that sure wasn’t normal. With wide eyes, she noticed the hole that went right through his chest. Her hand shot up to his forehead stroking away the wild, blonde locks. “Chat, wake up, please! Look at me!”

 _[The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_ _  
I dreamed I held you in my arms]_

Green eyes fluttered open, having trouble to focus on the blue haired girl hovered above him. “Ladybug…” He tried to say more but his chest hurt. A clawed hand searched for the cause of said pain only to find what he had not expected. A hole that definitely wasn’t supposed to be there. “Are …. You … okay?”   
  
“Don’t talk,” Marinette demanded. What was she supposed to do? Panic rose inside of her but she didn’t let it show. She couldn’t let it show. “Don’t worry, we’ll get you better!”  
  
Blue eyes searched the area for something – the lucky charm. As if it was her life that depended on it, she threw it in the air, letting the small ladybugs fix the damage caused by Hawk Moth’s villain. Several victims of it were brought back to life – their hearts unlocked.  
  
But Chat’s state stayed the same.  
  
“No,“ Marinette whispered. “I don’t understand – _why_?”  
  
_Miraculous cure doesn’t work on a miraculous wielder_ , Tikki’s voice echoed in her head.

_[But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken]_

That… That meant that Chat was about to – “…die?” She croaked her voice hoarse. No, this couldn’t be right. He wasn’t supposed to die yet. Chat was supposed to grow old, start a family and maybe attend her wedding with Adrien one day. ‘He’s too young to die!’  
  
“My Lady…” Adrien searched for her eyes, his lady’s eyes as soon as he realized miraculous cure wasn’t working. His last string of hope had turned out to be a failure. Just _his_ luck. By the way, tears pooled in the corners of her mask he knew this was the end. “So this is… the end?”  
  
“Please don’t talk,” Ladybug pleaded. There was the sudden feeling of breathlessness in her throat as if someone was choking her. “The ambulance is on their way. We are going to get you better. This is not the end. Don’t you dare die on me now.”   
  
Even though she tried to deny it Adrien knew there was no way he was getting out of this. And he knew that she knew too. It was either the crushed ribcage that would be the death of him or the blood loss. He was already feeling the effects of the blood loss. Eyelids were growing heavier with every second passing.  
  
“Don’t close your eyes.”  
  
Her voice was the only thing keeping him awake. The only reason the green eyes stayed opened. Adrien watched her as she bent down so that her forehead was touching his. The fact that Ladybug sat in front of his head was the reason that their chins faced different directions. “My Lady… If this is the end… I need to tell you something…” He lifted his hand and tried to find her cheek, wincing as he noticed that his hand and now her cheek were covered in blood. “I love you…”  
  
“Chat, no – ” she tried to interrupt. Marinette knew that the stupid cat was about to say his goodbyes. She didn’t want this to happen.  
  
“I loved you from the first time I met you… and wherever I will go… I’ll love you there too,” Adrien continued, noticing that he had started crying along with her. The whistling in his chest grew louder and with that his voice grew weaker – definitely not a good sign.  
  
“Chaton, please.” Marinette was unable to hold back the hiccups that made their way up her throat. She gripped his hand, squeezing it tight. “You’re not going anywhere, okay? You can’t leave me behind.”

 _[_ _So I hung my head and I cried._ _]_

“I’m sorry.” Adrien had always dreamed of being close to her but this wasn’t what he had in mind. Her forehead was hot against his. His eyes were so heavy and it took almost all his energy to hold them open. Both knew if he fell asleep now, he wouldn’t make it till the next morning.  
  
The sound of ambulance sirens could be heard in the faint distance. Still too far away to reach them in time. Adrien had always considered himself brave but now he was scared. He was scared of dying.  
  
“Would you mind singing me a lullaby, Bugaboo?”  
  
Her free hand was tangled up in his hair, gripping it as if she could hold him alive with the touch. But she nodded. As a babysitter, Marinette knew a lot of lullabies but now her mind was running blank. Her mouth opened on its own as she started singing the first text that came to her head.  
  
“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,” Marinette’s voice was cracking and she absently stroked his cheek. “You make me happy when skies are gray.”  
  
Adrien found himself relax the moment she started singing. Was it too ironic if he compared her voice to angels singing in his ears? His eyes fluttered and he found it harder to stay awake. The warmth of her hand against his face embraced him.  
  
“You'll never know dear, how much I love you.” Blue eyes widened in panic as she saw him close his eyes. She wanted him to stay awake. Not only for her sake but he surely had a family that would be worried sick if he died now. Her grip around his hand strengthened as she felt his breath become slower. ”Please don't take my sunshine away.”  
  
Internally Marinette sent prayers to heaven that his hand would return the squeeze but to her shock his hand fell limp. The other hand frantically stroked his cheek, pinching it every once in a while, hoping to tease a reaction. “Please don’t take my sunshine away…”  
  
He had failed once again. As if glued together Adrien’s eyelids refused to open. The warmth coming from Ladybug’s body started to seep through his skin and into his whole body. Her warmth, her scent, the softness of her skin pressed against his. He welcomed it – and then there was nothing.  
  
“Please don’t take– ” A sob interrupted her song along with something else. Chat’s body had started glowing, emitting a huge amount of heat before it vanished into small butterflies.  Leaving behind a silver ring and a puddle of blood slowly being washed away by the rain. “my sunshine… away…”  
  
Marinette found her forehead connected with the ground. Her hand clutching the miraculous of her partner. The first sounds next to the rain were gasps of the people who had watched the fight, accompanied by sirens.  
  
But then a cry filled the air.  
  
It took Marinette a while to realize it was her own scream tingling in her ears. Inhumanely loud and full of emotions. She had lost her partner. Her best friend.  
  
It was a rainy day in April when Chat Noir died.  
  
It was a rainy day in April when Adrien Agreste disappeared from the world’s surface.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You: "Will there be a second chapter?"  
> Me: "Curiosity killed the cat."  
> My brain: "Nope, I'm pretty sure you just killed the cat."


	2. I'm not dead (yes you are)

Rain.  
  
Marinette had always loved the rain because it brought back memories of a blonde boy with bright green eyes offering her his umbrella. But right now every raindrop that hit the ground felt like a gunshot.  
  
She sat by her window watching the world drown while absently picking the dry skin off her lips and chewing on her almost bleeding thumb nail. Pictures of blood and the feeling of a limp body in her arms flashing through her memory every now and then. It felt like a dream. Maybe it was a dream. Maybe she would wake up any second and see his stupid grin again.  
  
It had been three days since Chat Noir died. Three days in which Marinette shut herself off from the world outside. Three since Adrien Agreste mysteriously disappeared.  
  
“Marinette, I know it hurts but you can’t shut yourself off. Alya is worried, Nino is worried, your parents are worried.” Tikki flew up to her chosen’s face, gently stroking her cheek. The kwami had a hard time too; her other half was gone and she protected the ring like her life depended on it. “School is about to start. Don’t you think you’ll feel better once you see them again?”  
  
Without any hint of emotion on her face, Marinette slid down the windowsill and made her way to the dresser. The kwami didn’t mind getting no answer. At least the girl did something other than grief. Clutching the silver ring Tikki flew into the pink purse.  
  
As Marinette made her way to school she hoped for better weather. But no change in weather would be able to lighten her mood.  
  
  
  
  
A pain in his chest caused the boy to jolt awake. Green eyes scanned his surroundings, he recognized later as his room. Adrien Agreste sat on the ground of said room, placing one hand on his chest. How did he get there? The last thing he remembered was the fight, a sharp pain and Ladybug’s voice. Then everything went black as if he had died.  
  
“What a weird dream,” he muttered, standing up and rubbing his eyes. Some kind of friction drew his attention towards his hands. Just for a second he saw the gloves he wore as Chat Noir. In the same second, Adrien felt the mask on his face but everything shifted back to normal right after that.  
  
Skin replacing leather just as he managed to catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Adrien swallowed hard. What was that? Why was his appearance shifting? “Plagg?”  
  
But the kwami didn’t answer. To his shock, he noticed that the ring was gone. Adrien spun around and as his mind made up a scenario of what could have happened. Maybe Plagg had taken the ring in his sleep because he was sleep-talking about Ladybug once again? It had happened a few times but the ring had always been back by the time school started.  
  
“Shit,” he cursed with a look at the time. He was late for school. His father would kill him if he missed classes. But could he leave Plagg behind? Just one day, he reminded himself. It would only be one day without his miraculous. Plagg would be okay, right?  
  
  
  
  
First classes had gone by in a blur, Marinette couldn’t remember even if she tried. It seemed like the whole class was trying to comprehend Chat Noir’s death. Marinette slumped down in her place next to Alya, her head buried in her arms. Dialogues barely passed the line behind smalltalk. The bluenette was reminded that she wasn’t the only one who had been affected by the sudden death of the hero. Poor Nino had to sit alone at his desk. With his best friend disappearing and Chat gone, he had every right to emit an even darker aura than everyone else.  
  
Marinette’s ears perked up as the teacher said the name of the black cat. Her head spun around to Alya, quietly asking what the teacher just said.  
  
“Yesterday she announced that the mayor organized a memorial for Chat Noir this afternoon,” Alya mumbled not taking her eyes off the empty seat in front of Marinette. “Since almost everyone all of our class has been akumatized we’ve been invited. Madame Bustier said that we should write letters to him, saying our goodbyes and stuff. They will get attached to balloons and be sent to heaven or so…,” Alya said and gripped her pencil harder than necessary. She was so out of character but Marinette couldn’t blame her. “Way of coping, I think.”  
  
Blue eyes wandered down to the blank paper in front of her. She was way too dried out to cry again. What was she supposed to write? Writing what she really wanted would be a risk. If someone ever read it he would know that she is Ladybug.  But nobody would ever read it, right? The balloon would fly high enough and the rain would probably soak the envelope before someone could get their hands on it. Marinette pressed the purse to her thigh, trying to draw some comfort from Tikki. Through the thin fabric of the purse, she could feel the ring buried deep inside.  
  
_“ – I’M NOT DEAD!”_  
  
A yell pulled her back to reality. It was definitely a boy who had just screamed. Looking around she noticed that all of the boys in her class were seated behind her but the yell had come from the front of the classroom. But nobody was visible. Something clicked in her head. She knew that voice. Taking in an audible breath, her voice barely whispered his name. “Chat…?”  
  
  
  
  
Adrien reached school totally out of breath. What a weird day. First, that dream in which he was dying. Then the fact that Nathalie was absent. And after that, the Gorilla wasn’t waiting for him outside of the mansion.  
  
When Adrien reached his class he had almost missed the first periods. But despite his expectations, nobody seemed to notice him bursting in with a blurted excuse. Not even Chloé. In fact, they seemed to ignore his presence. Madame Bustier carelessly carried on with her words while Adrien attempted to explain why he had been absent. “ – after that we’ll go to the memorial,” the teacher said in a rather dull voice. As she sat down he heard her mutter, “Poor Chat Noir. It’s a shame he had to die this young.”  
  
Okay, something seemed wrong with his ears. “Memorial?” Did she just say he died? “But I – Chat Noir isn’t dead,” he stated loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
But he was ignored once again.  
  
Adrien looked around into the faces of his classmates that were fixed on a piece of paper. “What is wrong with you?”  
  
Why did they look so sad? Chat Noir wasn’t dead, right? That had only been a dream, right?  
  
Adrien stormed forward to Nino, stopping just in front of their shared desk. “Come on guys, Chat Noir isn’t dead,” Adrien tried to convince the not listening crowd with a nervous chuckle. “Right, Nino?”  
  
Turning to his best friend, Adrien reached out to smack his shoulder. But to his horror, he noticed his hand going right through it, as if he was made out of air. He quickly pulled his hand back, leaving Nino behind to shiver. Adrien looked at his hand as if it had betrayed him, noticing again a shifting from Adrien to Chat Noir back to Adrien.  
  
This couldn’t be true. He had just walked into the room using the door, so how could this be possible? Wait, did he use the door? He didn’t remember opening it or closing it.  
  
“No,” he breathed out as realization settled. “I’m not dead. I _can’t_ be dead.”  
  
Perfectly plugged eyebrows furrowed in desperation as he tried touching the desk just to see his hand going smoothly through it. “No, I am not dead,” he yelled. “I’m right here.” His head spun to his best friend. “Nino. NINO! PLEASE TELL ME.“ Adrien slammed his hands on the table not noticing that this time his hands didn’t go through the wood. The sound his hands made were there for everyone to hear causing Nino to wince. ” **– I’M NOT DEAD**!”  
  
But Nino didn’t react as well as anyone else – wait no, what was that?  
  
Marinette had shrieked. “Did she hear me?” he silently asked himself. Then his enhanced senses confirmed his assumption. It almost wasn’t audible to human ears but being Chat Noir had his perks.  
  
“Chat…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is mainly a filler chapter to bring some plot  
> I'm not good at fillers
> 
> Next: Sister Song (Perfume Genius)  
> Remove your makeup ladies and gentlemen, you're going to cry!


	3. Sister Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I just love [this song!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HsQwLlLRn3w)  
> (the song doesn't quite fit the situation but you should listen to it on repeat while reading this chapter. I want people to play this at my funeral.)

 

 

“Marinette!” Adrien jumped forward towards the bluenette. Somebody had heard him. His hand reached out to cup her cheek, stopping right before it. “Yes, Princess, it’s me!”  
  
He watched Marinette shiver and smelled the tears that pooled in the corner of her eyes. He was quick to remove his hand, fearing he might have hurt her.  
  
  
  
  
Chat. It had been Chat’s voice and he had been calling her name. A cold shiver ran down her spine as she felt his touch on her cheek. But this couldn’t be real. Chat was dead. ‘What is happening?’ Panic slowly rose inside of her. ‘Am I going insane?’  
  
Alya seemed to notice her best friend’s change and turned around to comfort her. “Mari, what’s wrong?”  
  
Shaking her head Marinette dismissed the voice as imagination. “Nothing,” she answered sadly. “I just thought I heard someone.” With a sigh Marinette started erasing the start of her letter to begin anew. “But it was just my imagination.”  
  
  
  
  
Adrien spent the next thirty minutes trying to talk to Marinette but it seemed like she couldn’t hear him anymore. Eventually he gave up and sat down on the ground, not trusting his new form to be able to sit on a bench.  
  
This gave him time to think. In this time he happened to overhear a conversation between Mylené and Ivan about him. How sad it was that he, Adrien, had disappeared.  
  
If Chat Noir is dead, Adrien Agreste is dead too. But nobody knew that, so it was reasonable that they assumed that he disappeared.  
  
Would his father look for him? Did his father care?  
  
This was ridiculous. Adrien wasn’t dead. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be here. He needed to find Ladybug. She would be able to help him for sure.  
  
Absent in his thoughts the boy didn’t notice his classmates move. As the first person ran right through him, he jumped up and quickly moved to the side. Where were they going? Oh yeah, the memorial. Adrien followed the group, anxious of what would await him.  
  
  
  
  
The rain stopped as if to respect the memorial. Marinette stopped dead in her track as she realized where they were going causing Chloé to run into her. Releasing a huff and muttering insults the blonde walked away. “No,” the bluenette mumbled scared as she recognized the place. The place where Chat had died. Sure, it looked a bit different than in her memory – the blood had been washed away by the rain, millions of flowers had been placed where his body had disappeared and a small stage was located nearby – but still. “No.” Anywhere but here. She wasn’t ready to be here. Not yet.  
  
“Girl, what’s wrong?” Alya’s hand had made her way into Marinette’s, giving her best friend the needed support.  
  
Marinette’s hand trembled and she clawed her best friend’s hand as if her life depended on it. “I can’t do that.”  
  
“Can’t do what?”  
  
With a quick movement, she nodded her chin in the direction of the stage. “This.”  
  
Alya tilted her head. Sure, everybody tried to get over the death of Paris’ hero but Marinette’s intense reaction to it surprised the Ladyblogger. After all, the hero hadn’t been close to anyone except Ladybug. At least as far as Alya knew. But she wrapped her arm around Marinette’s shoulder nonetheless.  “I’m here for you and Nino too,” she said. “It’ll be over soon.”  
  
That was Marinette’s problem. She didn’t want all of this to be over. She wanted her old life back. She wanted Chat back.  
  
  
  
  
Adrien had gone by unnoticed which wasn’t hard considering he didn’t really exist. He stood right behind Marinette, imagining her strong emotional reaction was because he had visited her as Chat a few times.  
  
The ceremony started with Chloé’s father holding a speech, explaining why everyone was gathered here and what Chat Noir had meant for Paris. One or two other important people whom Adrien had never once seen in his life climbed the stage, holding speeches like they knew Chat Noir personally.  
  
A few of her classmates who had been akumatized climbed the stage to give speeches of their own. The audience sniffled but kept on listening. Marinette on the other hand had stopped listening a while ago. She wasn’t able to think about the memories those people recalled. Facing the ground she balled her hands into fists and cried silently. Tears rolling down her already reddened cheeks.  
  
“I’ve gotta go up there. Can you keep an eye on her?” Marinette heard Alya whisper to her boyfriend as the supportive arm of her best friend left the bluenette’s shoulder.  
  
Soon the voice of the Ladyblogger could be heard from the speakers. Alya started off by introducing herself and jumped right into addressing Chat Noir after that. “Dear Chat Noir, wherever you are …”  
  
Marinette cursed inside her head, wishing she could rip off her ears. Alya could get quite emotional in her speeches and Marinette definitely wouldn’t be able to last through that. ‘Maths,’ she thought in her desperation. ‘Go through all the formula’s you know!’  
  
“All of us hope that you’re in a better place now.”  
  
Gripping onto that last straw of hope the girl managed to ignore her best friend’s speech. Until music pulled her out of her thoughts.

_“Drive on, drive on,  
my special one”_

She knew that song from a funeral she had to attend with her parents years ago. They were hired for the catering and ended up staying because who the hell left a funeral after bringing a shitton of cake? Anyways the melody was quite too much for the petite girl. Her body started shaking with sobs. She took a few steps back, trying to escape the scene.

“ _Don't you stop 'til you know you're gone,  
Your sister and me will keep your place clean”_

Guilty. Marinette felt so guilty. It was her fault Chat died. She should have protected him. He probably had tried to protect her again by playing a human shield. Anger rose in her. That stupid cat. Stupid, stupid cat.

 _“So it shines when you finally come home_ ”

Marinette looked up to the Eiffel Tower, halfway expecting to see Chat’s silhouette sitting at their usual meeting spot. But _their_ place was empty, waiting for them to come back.  
  
They would never have those little late night talks after patrol. She would never hear his stupid puns again. His glowing green eyes that used to follow her would never glow again.

 _“_ _Drive on, drive on”_

Marinette was already a few feet away when she broke down. She barely managed to contain the scream that was crawling up her throat. Clawing the ground Marinette used the pain in her fingers to distract herself. One of her nails broke off and a few drops of blood painted the ground red, giving back the color it had when Chat died.

 _“My special one_ _”_

  
  
Nobody else had seen Marinette leave but Adrien did. Seeing the nice girl cry tore him apart and as she fell to her knees, he knew somebody needed to help her. Even though nobody could hear him he started yelling.  
  
“Nino. NINO!” Adrien screamed, rotating his arms. “Alya! SOMEBODY HELP HER!”  
  
  
  
  
Nino had the feeling something would go terribly wrong and felt himself proven as soon as he noticed Marinette’s absence. Fortunately, he noticed, the bluenette wasn’t far away; unfortunately, he also noticed, she had a total breakdown. “Mari,” he breathed out before bending down and putting an arm around her back. Halfway trying to hide her from the eyes of other people who already stared at them. Nino desperately hoped she would stop clawing the ground.  
  
Giving a signal to his girlfriend caused her to jump down the stage and rush towards her best friend, taking the opposite side from her boyfriend. “Mari, stop that,” Alya pleaded. “Please stop!”

_“Don't you stop”_

Trying to stop her failed miserably. Nino and Alya met the power of Ladybug. The two teenagers were shocked by the petite girl’s strength – but considering that Marinette was a superhero who fought villains on an almost daily basis, her strength wasn’t surprising at all.  
  
Tikki poked her head out of the pink purse. Concerned as she was, her small arms tried to calm Marinette without getting caught. The small ring dangling off the tiny shoulder occasionally touching Marinette’s side. Tikki couldn’t get herself to leave it in the bag. “Marinette, please breathe.”  
  
  
  
  
Adrien watched everything in horror. He hated himself for not being able to help. “Marinette,” the model breathed almost crying too. Then he noticed it. An almost unnoticeable reaction from her which brought him to his knees in front of her. She had heard him! “Marinette,” he repeated hastily, reaching out for her hands. “Mari!”  
  
His hopes to reach anything weren’t high but at least he tried. Shaking hands reached out to cup the bloody ones. The first time Adrien’s hands went right through Marinette’s. Why wouldn’t work? It had worked before, in their classroom so why not now?  
  
Adrien bit his lip in concentration as he went for another try. This time he managed to grab her hand, causing her head to snap up as soon as the leather claws touched her hand.

_“'til you know”_

Blue eyes dilated as they met green ones just for a couple of seconds. He yelped in surprise but did not let go of her hand.  
  
For a moment neither Marinette nor Adrien could understand what was happening. Both sat still on the ground staring at each other until Marinette let go of his hand as if it was on fire. She crawled back until she was stopped by the bodies of Nino and Alya.  
  
Adrien knew the moment she let go; he would be invisible once again as soon as their connection broke. He saw her blue eyes searching for him once again.  
  
Her head fell into her neck, her hands started tugging her hair and then she screamed from the top of her lungs.

_“you're gone”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Who is that mysterious woman and why is she able to see Adrien? Plus: Tikki explaining some stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> You: "Will there be a second chapter?"  
> Me: "Curiosity killed the cat."  
> My brain: "Nope, I'm pretty sure you just killed the cat."


End file.
